Neville and the Book of Us
by bgreenwivy
Summary: Neville finally gets to have control but what is he going to do with it now that he has some surprising partners? Who knew Neville had it in him? Or rather who knew who Neville could get it into?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**I took my old story condensed it into one chapter and made some changes, added a sex scene and fixed some plot holes and the like. I had it suggested that I see this idea out to the conclusion but I still have some other stories to work on so bare with me. Until then enjoy this one.**

Neville hated not being able to tell people about his true self. Naturally, he was clumsy, if your feet were a size 13 and you were only 5'11 you would be too. He was quiet, because frankly he didn't like too much attention. He was a nervous person because frankly, when puberty hit him and he started to develop some new talents, he was afraid of discovery. All this changed the day he realized that he had made it to his fifth year at Hogwarts with no actual friends but many acquaintances. Neville stunned by the realization of his friendless state, resolved to do better.

Reasoning it out he figured that if he wanted to get friends he would have to be smarter. Neville, contrary to popular belief, was extremely intelligent, but due to his nervous tendencies with people, no one noticed. He was on his way to Potions at the time and knew that the class would be the perfect time to try out his better tendencies.

"Today you will make a potion that will tell you who you true power partners are." Snape snarled causing Neville to quiver slightly. "Power partners can serve many purposes. They can absorb the damage that one of them is taking and strengthen each other. There is a power exchange in these relationships that is very potent. It is also important to note that some of these partnerships are so powerful that they are deemed as a lifelong bonding."

The class began to ripple with whispers and murmurs. Snape silenced them with a sneer, "Very few of you will be able to successfully make this potion and even fewer will find their partners. We will be doing it in a less potent form that will only extend as far as the school grounds. The strength of the partnership is determined by the volatility of the attraction, some will need to touch and some will need more." The class erupted at this announcement.

"SILENCE!" Snape roared patience thinning. "On average there will also be a different time period for partnering. Weaker pairings take less time while stronger pairings can take up to eight hours to manifest themselves. The stronger of the two attracts the weaker one to them. This potion is for emergencies only and used only in a dire crisis. It is a mark of the times that I even have to teach you this potion before you are seventh years."

Neville stared at Snape and silently prayed he didn't mess up his potion. If he had a power partner, he would never have to be alone again. Snape finished his instructions and set them to work. As Snape prowled around, Neville blocked out his surroundings and concentrated on his potion. He was so absorbed in his work that he failed to sense Snape staring at him. If he had noticed, he would have been shocked to see, Snape stunned, even though he covered it well. After an hour, only three people had managed to get the right color and consistency of the potion.

Neville looked at his potion happily and became aware that everyone was staring at him. He blushed from the roots of his hair to his toes.

"Well Longbottom, Potter and Granger what a surprise." Snape said smoothly. "Since you seem to be the only ones to get the potion to the right consistency please show us if it works." Neville looked around nervously. Harry and Hermione stared at their potions with determined expressions. Hermione took a sip. Beginning to glow brilliantly, she stared fixedly at Snape. Snape came to a brief and frightening realization from the look on her face that he was in for it. The strength of her glow also made him realize exactly what could possibly happen when enough time had passed. Harry had taken a sip as well and was glowing slightly.

Everyone including Snape was watching Harry's glow getting stronger and failed to notice that Neville had taken a sip of his potion and nothing was happening. Neville sighed unhappily and watched Harry sitting absolutely still with a glassy expression. Snape dismissed the class quickly following the developments that were occurring. Both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were shocked by what they had witnessed. Snape and Hermione…Harry and…well no one knew about Harry yet, everyone forgot about Neville.

Neville walked with his head down and trudged to the Gryffindor dorm. He finished his homework in the common room while others goofed around. When everyone had gone up to his or her rooms, Neville continued to work. Glancing at the clock, he realized he had been at it for almost seven hours.

Deciding he needed a shower before bed Neville quickly entered the showers. As he was stepping out of the showers, he noticed something that gave him reason for pause. He was glowing bright white light. The glow was so bright that he couldn't see his reflection in the mirror.

"It worked!" Neville cheered quickly throwing on pajamas. He was towel drying his hair when the realization struck that he had a power partner, and what should be happening. "The weaker one goes to the stronger." Neville puzzled. "I don't feel a pull to go anywhere." Suddenly an earsplitting scream was heard. Neville froze completely and turned to look at the bathroom doorway.

Gryffindors swarmed down to the lounge as they heard the screams. The all stopped stunned when they realized that the fat lady portrait was doing the screaming and that someone was slamming their body against the door. The older students stood in front of the younger students.

"That's enough!" They all heard coming from outside the portal door but the thuds and screams got louder and more insistent. Finally, the door swung open and Draco Malfoy entered the Gryffindor common area at a run. Hermione followed behind him stiffly.

Neville only had enough time to brace himself. He felt an impossible pressure enter his chest. Neville did not know why he did it but he drew his wand and sealed the door to the bathroom, turning back to the mirror, he continued to dry his hair with the towel, completely calm for some unknown reason. He heard his partner stop in front of the bathroom door and lean on the door whimpering.

Neville felt someone pushing in his head, "Let me in" the voice whispered sweetly, "you won't regret it." Neville thought briefly on his life and realized that he regretted many things. Mostly because he was too quiet to go after what he truly wanted. Now Neville had someone who would do anything for him waiting on the other side of the door. Neville sighed looking at his appearance in the mirror. His round face with round green-gray eyes stared back at him as he shut his eyes tight and said the incantation to allow the one person standing up against the door to slide through the door before he sealed it again.

Neville opened his eyes and barely contained a gasp. Pale as the moon blonde hair and even paler gray eyes stare at him briefly before Neville found himself on the floor. Pale limbs pinning him to the ground as Draco rained kisses down on his face. Draco was slightly taller than Neville and used that to his advantage as he grinded against the stunned Gryffindor.

Neville's mind was racing. His body was overheating as he tried to think about what Snape had said in class about power partners. "By my calculation it had almost hit the eight hour mark and that means…" Neville blanched as he realized what that would mean. Struggling Neville threw off Malfoy and tried to ward him off. Draco screamed violently the minute he was no longer in contact with Neville's body. Neville felt every hair stand up on his neck and grabbed Draco who stopped screaming, instead he sobbed.

"Damn Squib…what did you do?" Draco sobbed as he felt pain ricocheting through his skin. The closer he got to the boy the less pain he felt. Realizing this he climbed into a stunned Neville's lap.

"Well for the first time in my life I succeed in Potions and get a Malfoy." Neville mused absently trying to comfort the sobbing Malfoy by petting him. Malfoy began to rub himself against Neville mindlessly trying to relieve the aching pressure he felt. Neville began to get uncomfortable and tossed Draco off his lap. Neville immediately felt a sense of loss. Draco began to scream in agony at the loss and abandonment he was feeling. Neville quickly warded the bathroom with every spell he could come up with and grabbed Malfoy.

Stripping them of both their clothes Neville wrapped his arms around Draco waiting for the Slytherin to make the first move. Draco didn't need further encouragement. He began to suck, nibble and claw his way down Neville's body trying to mark him. Neville sighed and let Draco have his way before he stopped him.

"If we do this there is no going back." Neville stammered.

Draco whimpered in frustration. "Damn it Longbottom weren't you paying attention there is no going back. I can't believe this I am partnered to a Squib and I am too bloody horny to care!" Draco whined when Neville refused to touch him or reciprocate his actions.

Neville felt irritation quirk his brow and his mind neatly went to ways of making Draco pay for his words. Neville reached for his wand and promptly came up with a thought. He had read what he was about to do in a book once. He wondered if it worked well in practice. Neville looked down his body at the panting and desperate Malfoy and sighed. Flicking his wand, he performed a temporary binding spell.

The spell surprised both Neville and Malfoy by working. Malfoy flew to the door of bathroom; he was bound to the door. Legs and arm splayed like an x against the door. Neville stood and dusted himself off. Thinking hard Neville used another spell to gag the obscenity-yelling boy with his washcloth.

"Remember Draco you came to me." Neville said softly eyeing his new partner. "I have the power in this and you will do well to remember it." Draco's eyes widen as he realized the truth of that statement.

Neville continued his observations of the furious man, spread eagle on the door. Walking forward Neville began to rub his hands over the seemingly sculpture perfect body that was now his. Neville was not new to role of homosexual relationships. He had practiced on Dean enough to know a few things.

Stepping forward Neville ran his tongue up the side of Draco's neck causing him to moan and close his eyes. Neville allowed this for the time being. He knew that if he was going to have any control in the relationship he needed to tread carefully.

Neville continued to run his tongue down, touching on the pretty nipples he found once he reached Draco's defined chest. Gently Neville sucked on one as he pinched the other. Switching he licked the other nipple playfully while pinching its partner.

Draco tried desperately to fling himself off the wall but his efforts only made Neville step back and look at him. When Draco continued to struggle Neville turned, picked up his hairbrush and began to fix his hair. Neville was sure if he removed the gag right now he would be subject to all types of abuse from the struggling Malfoy but for now he was in control. Out of the corner of his eye, Neville saw Draco make an effort to hold still.

Neville turned and smirked despite his intentions of smiling. Taking the hairbrush, he put the bristles to the blonde boy's chest and slowly dragged it down. Neville felt his magic pulse. Briefly, he wondered why it was pulsing when his partner was in front of him and seemed to reaching for something else. Neville chose to ignore the sensation. He persevered in his assault. In one hand he held the brush and moved it all around the tied boy's body flipping it smooth side occasionally to help with sensitizing Draco's skin. His other hand alternated between caressing Draco and inflicting taps at random spots on his body.

Neville noticed that Draco had started to drool slightly and his eyes had adopted a glazed expression. Neville stepped back. With a flick of his wrist put Draco back in his pajama bottoms and himself in his clothes. Releasing the wards on the doors he opened the door which had Draco wide eyed.

"If you ever challenge me again you will sleep by yourself." Neville told his partner sternly before walking out of the bathroom and leaving Draco spread eagle bound to the bathroom door.

Neville nodded to Hermione as he passed her in the common room. It was well past curfew but Neville needed to do some more preparation. "Hermione, could you stall him for me?" Neville asked smiling. At her nod, Neville released Draco and ran for the Room of Requirements.

Draco crashed to the floor face first growling. Rolling to his feet like a panther, he moved with deadly grace to the Gryffindor common area. Spotting Hermione reading a book, he glared at her before attempting to follow Neville. Every time Draco went through the portal, he ended up back where he started staring at Hermione. His frustration mounting Draco asked politely to be let out of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione turned the page of her book pretending not to hear him at first until Draco had fallen to his knees begging to follow Neville.

Hermione had flicked her wrist at the door and Draco had run through. He followed his internal compass until he reached the seventh floor. Taking a deep breath Draco sighed and opened the door to find a sumptuous bedroom done in dark woods, forest greens and gold tones.

Neville was lying on the bed studying his image in the mirrored canopy. Sensing Draco's impending tackle Neville forewarned him, "Do it and I won't allow you to touch me."

Draco considered Neville briefly knowing he would die if he could not touch Neville and hated it. "Fine." Draco mumbled running over and climbing into the king sized bed. Draco molded to Neville's side and banished both their clothes to the floor.

"Have you ever done this before?" Neville asked as Draco tossed a leg over him and began to nibble on his ear.

"Not with a guy." Draco replied before stopping his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Have you?"

"Yes." Neville responded simply flipping over on top of Draco, his body between Draco's legs.

"WHAT!" Draco roared. "With who?"

"Jealousy doesn't become you Malfoy." Neville quipped, binding Draco's hands to the headboard. Neville neatly placed their cocks together and rubbed slowly. Draco began to convulse in ecstasy if not for the fact that Neville had put a magical cock ring on him, he would have cum on the spot. Neville stopped moving and pulled back slightly.

"What the…" Draco yelled letting loose a string of obscenities so foul that Neville blushed before turning the still swearing Draco sideways and giving him a resounding swat with on the backside. When Draco continued to swear, Neville just flipped him all the way over and continued to rain down slaps until Draco's yells became moans and he was squirming helplessly.

"Much better." Neville soothed rubbing the fire engine red behind of his angry partner. Leaving one hand on Draco's behind Neville leaned over and grabbed the lube, he had brought with him. "Now this is where the fun really begins."

Fondling the red butt cheeks lovingly, Neville stared at the pretty rosette admiring the way it matched the rest of the packaging. Neville did not bother to stretch Draco but slide right in to the hilt and stretched out completely over Draco's body. Draco screamed as his body was invaded and held down. The pressure in ass was extreme, the pain in his wrists was intense but somewhere he dully registered the fact that pleasure was starting to form.

Neville's hands moved slowly and languidly allowing his partner to adjust to his brutal entry. "Are you going to be a good boy now or do I have to keep you like this?" He asked licking the side of Draco neck.

"I'll be good." Draco whimpered and screamed when Neville abruptly released his wrists and slammed his hips up. Driving Draco deeper onto his cock, Neville set a brutal pace. After the initial shock wore off Draco quickly proved up to the task of keeping up and before long, Draco roared his orgasm to the canopy. Neville soon followed biting sharply on the point where Draco's neck and shoulder met. Leaning Draco back into his chest, Neville gently kissed the much-abused neck.

Afterwards Neville released Draco and dressed. "Where are you going?" Draco demanded sleepily, his hair ruffled and his skin flushed from the earlier activities.

"Someone needs my help." Neville said simply. Draco colored at the thought of being used and left like a cheap date.

"Come with me." Neville replied noticing the other boy's irritation. He waited for Draco to hurriedly dress. Together they went down, deep into the bowels of the school. Neville stopped beside an open area and motioned for Draco's silence. Together they listened and heard Snape clearly say,

"Just because you happen to have the most power is this relationship does not give you the right to just up and leave whenever you feel like it." Snape sounded disgruntled.

"Well who else was going to let Malfoy into the common room? Neville would have likely let him knock himself out, if only to make dealing with him that much easier. Granted looking back it would have probably been smarter and easier to keep Malfoy out of the way than Harry." Hermione replied. "I have had to stupefy and immobilize Harry so much I am surprised I haven't done permanent damage."

"So who is the power partner for him? You said you knew." Snape asked acidly his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well you see it would appear that a Triad has formed between Neville, Malfoy and Harry." Hermione replied smoothly and waited for the explosion to occur.

"I am not sharing you with Potter!" Draco yelled announcing his displeasure loudly and glaring at Neville daring him to respond.

"I don't want to share with you either, Malfoy!" Harry yelled back walking out of the room glowing brightly his gaze intent on Neville.

Neville promptly fainted. It was too much. Neville's last thoughts before he completely blacked out were "Who ended up with two partners who hated each other that much; why me?"

Neville opened his eyes to find himself naked on his bed and flat on his back. However, there was a source of heat next to him. Turning his head slowly, he met dark green eyes staring at him mischievously. The scar on his forehead stood out sharply against his otherwise unmarked skin. Neville gulped Harry was naked as well.

"Where is Draco?" Neville asked.

"Hermione is taking care of him for now." Harry responded scowling, his fingers tracing patterns on Neville's skin. "Neville did you know you have a very strong illusion spell surrounding you?" Harry asked lightly managing smooth out his expression.

"So?" Neville replied stubbornly thinking. "Leave it to Harry to see what others couldn't."

"Just asking." Harry admonished lightly shifting onto his side to get more comfortable.

"You can stop touching me at any time." Neville told him pointedly.

"Oh no then I would probably die." Harry said matter-of-factly. "The fact that I was kept from you so long makes any prolonged moments away from you almost deadly." Harry continued.

"Well I might as well sleep with you and get it over with." Neville grumbled not liking the position he found himself in one bit.

"That's the Gryffindor spirit." Harry replied drolly but promptly stopped when Neville grabbed him quite possessively between his legs and gave him a squeeze. "I have never done this before." Harry squeaked as his eyes began to roll in his head and his hips jerked into Neville's side.

"I didn't expect you to have." Neville soothed amused by his power over one of the most powerful men of his age. "It is important to remember to relax otherwise it will hurt." Neville began to speak in his teacher's voice. One he had been trying to perfect ever since he realized he was going to be one.

"Hhhmmm." Harry responded not paying attention in his lust filled haze. Neville squeeze his erection almost painfully before pushing Harry onto his back.

"Pay attention Potter." Neville growled temporarily channeling Professor Snape.

"Did you just call me Potter?" Harry demanded eyes narrowing before he shuddered as Neville cradled his balls lovingly.

"I have every intention of calling you whatever I want so get over it." Neville commented watching Harry's body begin to shake. "The way you and Draco carry on I feel the need to call you thunder and lightening."

"You can call me whatever you want as long as you don't stop." Harry panted.

"You do realize that people can probably hear you." Neville calmly stated.

"I put some charms around the bed so no one could…" Harry groaned as Neville swirled his finger over Harry's slit.

"Could what?" Neville demanded enjoying himself immensely.

"Could see or hear or anything." Harry gave up on speech at that point as he lost himself in the most potent orgasm of his young life and felt something click.

"Well who knew you had it in you?" Neville chuckled as he licked cum off Harry's stomach. His own erection demanding relief Neville sat on his knees and reached into the hidden compartment in his headboard for the things he would need.

"Maybe I should say who knew you would ever have me in you." Neville murmured huskily after he had finished readying himself. Slowly he massaged Harry's member as he slid in. Harry gulped his eyes rolling as Neville filled him completely. As the Neville rode Harry, words began to flash behind his eyes. Neville closed his eyes to read them and completely lost himself in reading.

"Neville?" Harry moan plaintively when Neville's motions ceased and Harry noticed Neville's distraction. Flipping Neville over so he was on the bottom, Harry began to caress his face and shoulders. "Neville come back where are you?"

Neville sat in a small room with a large tome in front of him, Draco and Harry's names emblazed on the cover. As Neville ran his hand lightly over the cover, his name appeared as well. The names glowed and wrapped around each other. They reformed until one name stood on top as the title and the other three names took the shape of authors. "This is the book of us." Neville mused as he felt himself pulled back towards his body.

When Neville once again regained his mental facilities, he discovered that he was still connected intimately with Harry on top. Neville smiled sweetly up at Harry, noting the worried expression of the other boy.

"Well don't you just like being on top." Neville stated sweetly running a finger up Harry's side to tweak a nipple. Harry became distracted from asking questions when Neville began to thrust his hips upward.

"Don't think you have won this." Harry gasped as he began to ride Neville with abandon. Neville could not help his smile. Neville always won, he just had a different way of going about it.

**I have been thinking long and hard on this one for a while. I got the idea of power partners from some books I have been reading and thought it would be entertaining. The possibility that this will get continued lingers in the back of mind. **


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

If Neville could have met the Fates, they would be no more. Neville had just managed to get Harry and Draco to share his bed without blood shed when disaster struck. Voldemort went from being slightly inactive to being hyperactive and began launching new attacks.

Courtesy of Hermione, the Gryffindors who had seen Neville's bonding with Draco were oblivated. No one was aware of the bonding of Neville, Draco and Harry or Snape and Hermione. Draco, his mother, father, Snape and Goyle became spies for the Order. Snape was fired from Hogwarts under the new Ministry of Magic and became free to do more work for Voldemort. Harry went off to destroy the bits of Voldemort that aided his immortality taking Ron with him.

This left Hermione and Neville to hold down the fort at Hogwarts. They also were entrusted with keeping the corruption at tolerable levels. Both resented the roles thrust on them. The resentment did not stop them from becoming stronger for their partners. It was vital to the survival of their lovers that they maintained a steady focus and comforting presence.

Even when they were on the verge of collapse their partners depended on their calm influence.

When the battle finally came both had been present when Ron had fallen dead, killed by Bellatrix as he had distracted her from Voldemort. Hermione had managed to bind groups of Death Eaters and stun them. Neville had killed Nagini and Bellatrix, Goyle had killed his father and Harry had successfully killed Voldemort.

The winning of the war was bittersweet. Neville and Hermione had left the others to celebrate and mourn. Hermione had come to the realization months ago that she was pregnant and as such felt rather drained. Neville escorted her to the library and sat her in a comfortable chair. Under her watchful gaze, he had begun the rebuilding of the damaged sections of Hogwarts.

Voldemort had managed to do a lot of damage with his attack but with Neville and Hermione's magic, they were able to aid the castle in healing itself. As Neville allowed his magic to flow gently through the stones he listened to the whispers of the old ones, who's magic had made the castle. Gently pushing and prodding, Neville and Hermione worked silently to get at least the structure of the building sound.

"Do you hear that?" Hermione asked quietly. Neville nodded. "The books are talking."

"Ask them if there is one among them that will aid us in rebuilding." Neville inquired as he shifted another stone into place.

Hermione concentrated for a moment. Three books came forward from the shelves. "Neville these are all Dark Arts books from the restricted section."

"Hermione you know what I have learned from this war?" Neville responded. "Intent is everything. Remember when Moody told us that one year that we could all try to Kedarva him but nothing would happen. Without the intent to be evil, most spells are neutral. I would be foolish to say that there aren't some bad spells but still."

"What an astute observation." Hermione complimented. "I think for now we have done all we can do about the building. The foundations are sound again and the building's magic is slowly fixing the walls. It will take a while but I believe it should be fine."

"Agreed." Neville put his wand away. "Let's go get you some food. Eating for two is definitely a big job."

"No pun intended, I hope." Hermione laughed taking his arm to help her stand. "Seven months and I already feel as though I could be used as a bowling ball."

"Nope your hair would ruin the traction on the ball." Neville smirked.

"Wiseass." Hermione grumbled.

"Mrs. Snape, language!" Neville cried dramatically and Hermione cuffed him on the back of the head. Together they made their way to a private room that Neville had discovered while healing the castle. Tucking Hermione in, he got comfortable beside her.

"Neville what are we going to do with our partners?" Hermione asked rolling onto her side and placing her head on Neville's chest.

"Try not to kill them for being morons and love them regardless." Neville mused rubbing her back soothingly.

"Neville, I always thought I would end up married to Ron having a bunch of bushy red haired freckled babies." Hermione suddenly sniffed burying her nose in his chest.

"It's alright." Neville murmured as he held her until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Where the heck are they?" Draco grumbled waiting for his senses to kick in and lead him to Neville. Harry and Draco had seen each other on a regular basis over the last seven months. Both had taken some comfort in being able to hold the other when things were bad. Now that it was all over they looked forward to seeing their other lover.

"Do you sense anything Snape?" Harry inquired pulling out his Marauder's Map and looking for the two.

"No but I think the building could be hiding them." Snape responded smoothly. "Their magic seems to be everywhere."

"Did they really repair the building by themselves?" Draco asked walking to a wall and leaning against it.

"Yes it would appear that we are bonded to two miracle workers." Snape retorted looking around. The three were in one of the towers of the castle.

"I know exactly what I am going to do when I find Neville." Harry commented frowning at the map. "It says they are right…" Harry walked right through a wall and yelled.

Neville opened one gray- green eye and blinked sleepily. Harry stood in front of him with a map. His eyes were wide and many different emotions seemed to be running into each other as they crossed his face. When Draco and Snape both leaped through the wall, Neville decided that it was time to make a strategic exit. Extricating himself from the still sleeping Hermione, he dragged Draco and Harry away, leaving Hermione to deal with the slightly scandalized professor.

"Why exactly were you in bed with Granger?" Draco asked mildly, as Neville dropped their arms and continued walking.

"I was comforting her." Neville retorted continuing his way not caring if they followed him or not. Walking back towards the Gryffindor dorms he started thinking about his private apartment and when the picture of Godric Gryffindor appeared he merely nodded and entered. Harry and Draco just managed to squeak in behind him.

Walking through the library/ living area Neville began to remove his clothes. Tossing his robes onto the conveniently placed coat rack Neville shucked his shirt on the way into his bathroom. When he was finally naked, he climbed into his the shower and began to clean himself completely ignoring the other two.

Draco and Harry looked at each other; they had followed Neville into the bathroom. Both were at a loss on what to do now, he was effectively ignoring them. Neville finally stuck his head out of the shower stall and spoke. "Both of you go take a bath. You have one hour to prepare yourselves and then you are all mine."

Neville went back to shower humming tunelessly as he listened to the mad dashes, crashes and exclamations coming from behind the glass. Finishing he set a hourglass called the time remaining and went into his bedroom.

Neville put on a pair of loose fitting pajama pants and retrieved two silk scarves. Sitting on the chair facing his bed he waited.

Draco ran out first. His hair was perfectly coiffed as always and he was completely naked. He stood patiently, eyes focused on the wall behind Neville. Bracing his feet he assumed the military position Neville liked with his arms slightly tensed by his sides, chest out, stomach in. Neville smiled approvingly before watching Harry fly out of the bathroom and assume the same position as Draco just as the time ran out.

"Good, now that you are both in attendance I would like to say this." Neville paused, standing he began to circle the pair. "If you both ever abandon me like that again you will be unable to sleep with me ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Draco and Harry responded in unison.

"Good you remember how to answer me when I talk to you." Neville stopped behind them and smiled. "I want you both to walk forward and bend over the bed." As two complied he smiled. Sitting in the chair that faced the bed he admired the view before sending the scarves to play. As the material slide over their bodies, Neville enjoyed the shivers and goosebumps that began to form.

Summoning two more scarves, he tied them around the now drooling erections and smiled. The other scarves tied themselves around their eyes. Neville stood and opened the trundle under the bed. With a casual flick of his wrists, he tied his two lovers' hands to the headboard.

"Now that Voldemort is dead the fun and games can really start." Neville spoke letting a little bit of dark intent creep into his voice. Both the tied boys shivered.


End file.
